


My Roommate Can't Know That I Love Him

by Viilax



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Flavored Lube, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Sex, Snowballing, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: Jeongin is in love with Minho and keeps having fantasies about him. One day, he catches Felix and Woojin, their other roommates, fucking. Little does he know that they saw him, and little does he know they told Minho.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 68





	My Roommate Can't Know That I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hueningvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningvert/gifts).



> This has taken me months and maybe it got out of hand. Whoops.

Jeongin was just your ordinary freshman at college. He lived together in a dorm with three other people, spent a lot of his time studying, went out with friends from time to time, occasionally walked the neighborhood dogs for money or just played video games. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, his pure and refreshing mind was being plagued by something, or rather, someone. 

He hated having to admit to it, but he had found himself lusting after one of his roommates, and not in a friendly way. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he sure as hell wanted the other student to ruin him and his body.

It was on another Thursday that he had woken up with a hard-on, and even after a cold shower, he didn't think he could face his friends without risking another erection. That's why he had cancelled the plans some of them had made for the afternoon, telling them he would join them in the evening. It wasn't even unusual for some of them to join the others later, seeing as Felix and Woojin were doing the exact same thing, and since all three of them lived together, they just said they'd all come together. The only one out of the four of them going earlier was Minho, and Jeongin greatly appreciated that, seeing that Minho was the one he was fantasizing about.

So, Jeongin found himself sitting on his desk and doing his assignments for the next week at about two in the afternoon, which was pretty early, even for the ambitioned guy. Woojin and Felix had disappeared into their shared room as soon as Minho had left, which also wasn't anything unusual, seeing as the two guys were in a committed relationship, to do whatever. The youngest one finished his assignments quickly, and about an hour later, he left his and Minho's shared room to go to the living room and play some games.

Getting himself something to drink and a few snacks, Jeongin settled down on the couch, huddling himself in a blanket and turning the TV on. He grabbed a controller and started a nice and peaceful round of Mario Kart, just because he could. He was a sucker for Mario Kart. 

Five rounds in and he had already broken about three of his previous records for the Rainbow Road and a few other races, he paused the game to go to the toilet. Returning from the bathroom, however, he heard a weird noise coming from his friends' room. Jeongin got curious, starting to worry about his friends, because what if one of them had just got hurt from maybe slipping and hitting his head on the ground? A thousand different scenarios were already taking place in Jeongin's mind as he got to the door. The strange noise repeated itself, which set Jeongin off.

It was a muffled sound, like a deep grunt, but as Jeongin pressed his head to the door, he heard that the grunts got interrupted by light and breathy noises. With curiosity taking the best of him, he opened the door a centimeter. 

Then, he immediately closed it, pressing himself onto the wall next to the door. 

He shouldn't have opened the door.

Jeongin panted hard, shocked by what he had just witnessed, and he went to the kitchen to get himself some water. He downed the water immediately, then splashed some more onto his face, but it wouldn't help; the images burned behind his eyes. He focused on his breath, trying to calm down, and just as he thought it had worked, he noticed something else.

He sure as hell had just felt his dick twitch in his pants.

Frantically wondering what to do, he decided, 'screw it', and went back to the door. He knew that what he was planning on doing wasn't nice at all, but he remembered a game of truth or dare a few weeks prior. 

""Dare", Woojin had demanded. Hyunjin was quick to come up with one: "Tell us about all the dirty little things you and Felix are into.""

Woojin had then proceeded to name a number of kinks, some of which had made Jeongin blush furiously, but one answer had stuck with him.

""Exhibitionism", Woojin had said. "We love the thrill of being watched and putting a show on for others.""

That in mind, Jeongin opened the door again quietly, hoping no one would catch him.

Jeongin's brain was eating away at him with guilt. Watching two of his best friends be intimate with each other was one thing, but jerking off to said sight was another. However, his brain didn't seem to want him to live this experience down, especially not at night.

\--

"Jinnie, how I wish you could see yourself right now, being all needy and humping my thigh because you're that needy, not even able to take off your or my clothes," Felix spoke in that deep and husky turned-on voice of his. He was sitting on a chair in the room he shared with Woojin, said older male straddling his thighs above him and hastily rubbing his dick against Felix's thighs for some sort of friction. Woojin's eyes were hooded, glassed over with pleasure and halfway closed, his mouth was slightly agape and he was panting. 

Felix was turned on to an extent, and he knew for sure he wasn't the only one.

"Goodness, Lix, please help me out! I can't do this on my own!" Woojin cried out, desperate for some more attention of his boyfriend, no matter how.

"What do you need my help with, baby, hm?" Felix asked innocently - well, as innocently as one could with a grown man in their lap, both having aching boners and guiding the other male atop of his thigh in circling motions, flexing his thigh muscles occasionally and letting his nails leave imprints in the other's soft pale skin.

"M- my dick, it hurts! You always handle me so well, it hurts to not be touched by you!" 

"I'll help you, baby, don't worry," Felix replied as gentle as possible, but with his voice raspy. He then leaned in to catch Woojin's lips in a deep kiss, stilling his movements and keeping the man in place on top of himself, causing a long, drawn-out whine to escape the other's throat that he muffled with his own mouth.

"Get up for me, Jinnie, would you? As much as I'd love to help you, I can't do that while you still have your clothes on."

Woojin immediately scrambled to get off of Felix's lap, no matter how hard it was for him, but he knew the reward he was going to get would be worth it. However, he didn't expect Felix to push him onto the big bed in the room, taking off both of their shirts and immediately attacking Woojin's nipples with his skilled tongue. The older boy moaned loudly, arching his back into the wet touch.

-

Slowly, Felix rubbed his dick along Woojin's asshole, smearing the lube applied to their skin around and warming it up. They were both shaking in pleasure even though they weren't even physically connected as one yet. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the base of his dick and guided his member towards Woojin's body, breaching the tight ring of muscle with the tip. 

Woojin's eyes squeezed shut in utmost pleasure from feeling his lover enter him, bringing them as close together as possible. He felt the younger slowly push his dick into the wet and warm hole that seemed so extremely tight even though they had stretched him out very thoroughly before. If he concentrated, Woojin thought, he might feel every single vein on Felix's dick tracing his inner walls, and it made him shiver even more, eliciting a shaky moan from his sore throat.

Felix bottomed out, resting for a few seconds to help them catch their breaths, then smiling at Woojin through lidded eyes and with a smile so shaking but so pure Woojin couldn't help but admire his boyfriend all over again. The way Felix's eyes lit up with his smile, the way his voice got deeper and deeper with every syllable spoken, how his muscles tensed under his toned skin with every thrust, shallow or not, and how cute his small hands looked wrapped around Woojin's thick, veiny and girthy twitching cock.

However, he couldn't concentrate on all of that as he felt Felix's slim dick brushing past his prostate, grazing it at just the right angle and he couldn't help but writhe below the other, sinking deeper into the lube-stained sheets and trying to push back onto the erection up his ass pathetically. Felix keened at that, stroking Woojin's cheekbone with a tender finger, whispering a profanity after the other into his ears, all while thrusting up and into Woojin's prostate again and again.  
\--

Outside of the room, Jeongin was trying to focus on the scene unfolding in front of him, but it got harder with every second. He found himself leaking precum way too soon, he managed to think, palming himself through his boxers before slipping a hand into them, wrapping his slender fingers around his hard member, sliding the other hand up below his shirt to pinch at his nipples. He had to restrain himself from moaning in order to not get caught, so he paused his actions reluctantly to ball up his shirt, still on his torso, and put it into his mouth. 

Then, he continued to watch Felix pounding into Woojin. Both were sweating profusely, the bed seeming to move with every movement of the younger boy's hips, and the noises they were emitting were heavenly. Felix's deep and raspy grunts mixing with Woojin's light, innocent moans and mewls, creating a beautiful harmony that not even a choir of angels could compete with. 

Jeongin came into his boxers the second Felix grabbed Woojin's balls to squeeze them together lightly, coaxing a bright scream out of the male with the heavenly voice, causing him to clench down on Felix's cock and make him release his load inside of Woojin. Woojin came with a few tugs at his balls and dick by Felix, and both of the males stilled for a few minutes. Jeongin knew it was time for him to leave quietly before being caught, but as he closed the door, he managed to hear a faint squelching sound as Felix pulled out of his boyfriend to watch the sperm slowly drip out of Woojin's abused hole.

He just hoped he had not been caught.

\--

"Innie, we want to play some games, would you like to join us?" Minho asked, peeking his head into their shared room. Jeongin, who had been listening to music quietly while doing some assignments, looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Minho saw his bewildered expression and repeated his question as the younger took out his earphones.

Jeongin blushed as he stammered out a reply, stating that he would join them a few minutes later after finishing the paragraph of his assignment he was working on. The older male left the room with a smile on his lips that turned into a wicked grin as he entered their shared living room again.

"He's in, guys."

Meanwhile, Jeongin was trying to finish his paragraph as quickly as possible, not wanting to miss out on a game night with his best friends and his crush. He still hadn't talked to anybody about liking Minho more than a friend, but he wasn't really bothered by it. The less people knew about it, the less trouble would be caused. Also, he was sure he was slowly getting over the other.

Just a few minutes later, he should be taught otherwise.

As Jeongin entered the living room, he noticed that the atmosphere felt somewhat off. Also, there was a single chair centered in the middle of the room, but he decided not to question it. Instead, he just greeted his friends with a smile. They greeted him back, and Woojin stood up from his designated spot on the sofa to lead Jeongin to sit on the single chair. 

"Is this a special chair or something?" he asked jokingly, but his smile faltered a little as he saw his friends' slightly vicious smiles. He was sure they were up to something. Suddenly, Felix stood behind him and told him to not get scared and just let it happen, and then, his arms were guided behind the chair and he felt a silky material around his wrists. Faster than he had noticed, he was tied to the piece of furniture. While he was being distracted, Woojin had tied his feet together as well.

Slowly, Jeongin, got really nervous.

"Guys, what- what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes searching for an explanation, but there was none to be found. All he got was Felix's gentle smile, but his eyes shined darkly. The male had gone to stand next to Woojin in front of Jeongin, leaving his backside unattended. Well, not for long.

Minho - who knew when he had gone to stand behind the youngest? - began whispering into his ear sensually: "You didn't really think we wouldn't know about your dirty little secret, huh? Watching Felix and Woojin fuck? Tell us, was it at least entertaining enough for you?"

Jeongin's face proceeded to take on the color of a tomato while he stammered out some incoherent words; a desperate and useless attempt at defending himself.

"You don't even need to try to deny it, Innie, I saw you standing in the doorframe annd peeking into the room while I was treating Jinnie so well. You wish I would've done the same to you, don't you? Guess today is your lucky day," Felix teased him, leaning forward to trace Jeongin's cheekbone with his fingernail while staring him into the dilated eyes, leaving a faint red line behind on the flawless skin. Jeongin let out a whimper and Felix cooed at him.

"I bet even I could fuck you senseless, and I have no practise whatsoever," Woojin then spoke up, fixating Jeongin's eyes with his own and hugging his boyfriend from behind. Jeongin wanted to respond, but he was cut off by Minho's hand tracing up his torso and pinching his nipple through the fabric of his shirt, rubbing it.

"Don't even think of speaking until one of us tells you to do so, baby," Minho said, his voice sounding soft, mocking the youngest.

"But-" he started, being cut off again

"No, no, baby," Minho shushed him, holding his index finger to Jeongin's lips. "Wouldn't want to punish you more than necessary, unless you're into that, but that's not the main purpose of today's little game, now is it, guys?"

Felix and Woojin simultaniously denied that statement, then stepping aside.

"These two will go and get something we need, and in the meantime, we will have a little talk."

Jeongin was sure he had a different definition of the word 'talk' than Minho. 

The older male, who was still standing behind Jeongin, let his hand slide down to the younger's throat, tracing his adam's apple with his fingers. He then let his palm rest against it lightly, not applying any pressure, just feeling the skin beneath his hand, the pulse beating rapidly under his fingers. It was making him even more eager to let the younger learn his lesson.

Minho's other hand slowly slid down Jeongin's shoulder, fingers finding a way beneath the boy's shirt to feel the cold skin heat up under his lingering touch. He caressed the skin, scratching it lightly, then making sure to gently rub over it. Some minutes later, Jeongin's breathing increasing as Minho pushed his body against the chair, letting Jeongin feel just a bit of himself. He retracted both hands from the younger's body only to sling a delicate leg around the chair and place his foot directly on top of Jeongin's crotch. The sudden pressure to his half-hard member made the boy pant harshly, catching his breath right afterwards.

"Aww, is the baby turned on? How cute, I'm not even doing much," Minho teased him, pressing his foot down once again. Jeongin moaned, involuntarily bucking up his hips, which caused him to receive a deep chuckle from the older male.

"Can't even control your little hips, huh? What are you going to do when the others are back? Beg for us to touch you and try to get off just by humping the air? How pathetic," the older spat, one of his hands touching Jeongin's lips, who whimpered. He really shouldn't be turned on by being called out like that, by being degraded, but he couldn't help it. Instead, he obediently opened his mouth, a primal instinct telling him that Minho wanted him to suck on his fingers, and it was right. Minho hummed approvingly, calling him a good baby before pressed his foot down again. Jeongin moaned around the digits in his mouth, swirling around them with his tongue, and Minho released his dick to walk around the chair and make Jeongin finally, finally see him, never removing the fingers from the younger male's mouth.

Minho straddled Jeongin, sitting down on his thighs just in front of his dick, not really touching it, and Jeongin whimpered again. He just wanted some friction, but Minho wasn't giving it to him. He looked deep into the whiny boy's eyes, licking his lips. Then, he removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his own mouth. The kiss was heated, all teeth and tongue, but neither of them minded. Minho even moved his hips once so their dicks touched, and they moaned into each other's mouths. However, their little make-out-session was interrupted by none other than Felix, who had taken to pulling on Jeongin's hair, closely followed by Woojin. The latter was carrying a backpack that was filled with sex toys, condoms and lube. Minho grinned at the sight of it, getting up from his place in the youngest's lap.

"Woojin, would you blindfold him, please?" Minho asked the eldest, who immediately began rummaging through the backpack to find said object. If Jeongin had been able to think coherently, he had wondered how Minho was so gentle with Woojin and Felix yet so harsh with Jeongin himself.

Soon enough, Jeongin had his eyes getting covered with a black piece of silk, not being able to see anything besides darkness. He was a little anxious, not knowing what to expect, but he was mostly excited for what was about to come, even if it was called a punishment for spying on his best friends when they had been having sex. 

Someone, probably Felix, Jeongin thought, trying to guess just by the touch of the warm, soft and small hands, removed the ropes around his wrists, proceeding to take the youngers shirt off. Then, he began to slide his hands up and down Jeongin's sides. Jeongin didn't notice Minho taking off the ropes around his ankles at all. 

Minho was speaking up again, but Jeongin couldn't make out his words as they got drowned in a loud moan caused by Felix. The older man had licked a wet stripe up and down Jeongin's neck before blowing on it, letting the youngest shiver in arousal as his nipples got tugged at simultaneously. However, it must have been some kind of order, because soon enough, Jeongin heard the rustling of clothes being taken off. Felix had continued penetrating Jeongin's nipples while mouthing wet kisses at his neck, hot breaths fanning his left earlobe before it got tugged in between Felix's teeth, causing a drawn-out grunt to be clearly heard by everyone.

"Felix, stop it now. You've got him all worked up already," Minho said gently, and it was only then that Jeongin, in his hazy mindset, realised that he had indeed been teased to full hardness. He'd blush if he wasn't so turned on. Felix stepped aside, leaving Jeongin shivering with the cold air hitting his skin. 

"Your turn, Jinnie," Minho exclaimed, and their obedient oldest friend nodded, but Jeongin couldn't see that. 

"Lift your butt up," Woojin said silently after tapping Jeongin's thigh to indicate that it was him he was talking to. The youngest obeyed, and Woojin's extremely large yet careful hands pulled his jeans down, leaving Jeongin in only his boxers. 

"So gentle, isn't he? A true angel," Felix complimented his boyfriend somewhere in the background, but Jeongin barely registered it, just like Minho's reply. Woojin's mouth pressing butterfly kisses to his clothed member was distracting him. Jeongin panted harshly, finally having his throbbing dick taken care of, and then felt Woojin's tongue run along his pubic hair. His boxers got pulled down all the way to his ankles, and Woojin's mouth was back at the base of Jeongin's dick, nose buried in the pubics. He raised one of his hands to Jeongin's balls, lightly squeezing them. An extremely loud groan escaped Jeongin's mouth, and Woojin squeezed his balls again.

While Woojin was working his magic on Jeongin's member, Felix and Minho were stroking themselves to hardness while making out languidly. They only pulled apart when Jeongin suddenly screamed at the feeling of the cold metal of a cock ring restricting his dick. He just got louder as Woojin closed his lips around the tip of his dick, deepthroating him immediately. Minho was impressed and looked at Felix, who just smirked knowingly. 

"I told you he's really talented with his mouth."

Woojin, who had heard the praise, beamed at it, smiling around Jeongin's dick and bopping his head up and down, the back of his throat being grazed by Jeongin's member with every movement. This went on for a few more minutes, Jeongin approaching an orgasm he knew he couldn't enjoy due to the cock ring, but right at this moment, Minho stopped Woojin. 

Jeongin was left whining at the loss of contact, cold air hitting his exposed member, and he winced. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up with the instruction of standing on all fours on the floor. He obeyed as quickly as possible with the blindfold still on, trying not to fall down as he couldn't see and was also a bit embarrassed by exposing his ass like that.

"Lix, stretch him for us, would you, please? I'll take care of Jinnie," Minho instructed. Then, he bent down to whisper into Jeongin's ear: "Trust me, this is not going to be your only dry orgasm today, baby." He pumped Jeongin's dick a few times; it was still wet from Woojin's saliva, and soon enough, the youngest came with a pained yet pleasured scream, no sperm being able to make its way out. He whined and shivered uncontrollably, arms threatening to give up under his weight. Minho then got up and turned to Woojin, saying something Jeongin couldn't hear again.

"Thank you, honey," Felix then said with a gentle kiss to Woojin's forehead as he was handed a bottle of lube and a glove. He slipped the glove on, letting it snap back against his wrist, then proceeded to coat his hand in lube. The guy didn't bother warming it up.

Jeongin gasped at the cold contact to his entrance. Felix's one hand was spreading the lube everywhere, warming it up a little in the process, and the other one was stroking and gently slapping his buttcheeks. Jeongin couldn't help but whimper and moan, and it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back the swear words on the tip of his tongue. He had slightly calmed down from his high and was able to hold himself up mostly without shivering.

Felix inserted the first finger without any warning. He also didn't go slow, instead, he pushed it all the way in immediately and began pumping it in and out. Jeongin moaned at the stretch; the first finger never hurt when he was fingering himself, and since Felix's hands were smaller than his own, it was really easy to adjust to. Felix seemed to know that, so he muttered something incoherent, but the other two males in the room who had been making out passionately, pumping their dicks and tugging at their hair, seemed to understand.

Jeongin soon enough felt Felix pull out of his hole, only to slam two fingers back in, scissoring them without giving him any time to adjust, making Jeongin mewl. Just as it was getting pleasant, Felix pushed something up Jeongin's hole next to his fingers; it was cold, long and vibrating. Jeongin soon enough heard Felix's wicked chuckle as he gasped and whimpered, squirming around in an attempt to hold himself up and make it more pleasant for himself.

"Don't think this is all we got for you today," Felix huskily growled into Jeongin's ear after leaning forward, thrusting both his fingers and the toy deep up Jeongin's tight hole, scratching his inner walls and coating them in lube. 

Meanwhile, Minho had proceeded to seat Woojin in his lap, both almost naked, left in only their boxer briefs. Minho's hand had made its way into Woojin's pants to open him up as well, but gently. Woojin deserved getting treated softly, a reward for being so good for all of them, so obedient, and being praised only made it more enjoyable for him. He was basking in Minho's words and touches to his thighs, nipples and dick. The best thing, though, were the three digits deeply up his ass, grazing his prostate. His neck and chest had been covered in bites and hickeys, making him literally glow. He was shining in sweat and saliva and it was turning them both on.

"Jinnie, you're so cute, do you know that?" Minho chimed softly. Then, as if to taunt their youngest, he loudly added: "If only all people in this room could be like you, baby."

Jeongin, who had heard Minho's words, growled a bit. He wanted to get praised by the other as well. 

Felix chuckled at that, his hand reaching around to slap Jeongin's dick. "Behave, won't you? Or else Minho won't pay any attention to you at all today."

That seemed to do the trick for Jeongin. He whined a bit at the thought of Minho neglecting him, but it was cut short by the buzzing vibrator up his ass gliding over his prostate and resting there. The poor boy couldn't help but sink onto his elbows, unable to hold himself up properly. 

It was over as quickly as it had started, Felix pulling his digits and the toy out of him in one swift motion. Jeongin whined at the loss and the cold air hitting his puckering entrance.

"Minho, I think it's time to move on," Felix said, paying no mind to Jeongin and his whimpers.

"Already?" Minho asked, an airy laughter on his tongue. "But it's so much fun with Jinnie right now."

Right on cue, Woojin moaned as Minho's dick hit that sweet spot inside of him again. Feeling his boyfriend's eyes taking the filthy scene in, Minho's dick sliding in and out of Woojin's tight hole with squelching noises, only spurred Woojin on more. He pressed his hips back to meet Minho's thrust, his cock jumping and throbbing with every movement. He had his forehead on the floor as Minho pounded into him from behind, and soon enough felt Felix's experienced hand around his dick, smearing the precum around and jerking him to completion, which came quickly and with a high whine.

Minho then pulled out of Woojin, reaching behind himself to grab the butt plug he knew to be Woojin's favorite out of the bag. It was a large metal plug, about seven inches in length, and with a heart-shaped indigo blue crystal at the base. Mimho slid it into Woojin's gaping opening, where it fit in snugly. Woojin sighed in content, leaning back into the feeling. Felix was there to hold him, help him calm down from his intense orgasm.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeongin's blindfold had been taken off by Minho, who instructed him to sit back on his heels. It was then that he noticed the soreness of his knees and the violent red color of his penis struggling against the cock ring. He felt the same color rise to his cheeks as he glanced forward and saw Minho stroking himself up and down, panting harshly. To Jeongin, it was a miracle that the holder hadn't come yet even after having fucked Woojin into bliss. 

Completely surprising for the youngest, Minho then lay down his back, only raising his head a tiny bit to smirk at Jeongin. "Come here, now, will you? Suck me off, Innie, but let me see your pretty little ass." 

Jeongin shakily made his way over to Minho, and, without thinking, decided to rry and tease Minho a little bit for payback. He slowly sat down on the other's stomach, wiggling his ass towards Minho's face and arching his back so his buttocks would stand out more. All the while, his dick was dragging across Minho's stomach, creating a beautiful friction that caused him to breathe airily. He stopped when he felt Minho trace his buttcheeks with a gentle hand, inching towards his perineum. Before he touched there, though, he whispered out a single word:

"Suck."

Jeongin didn't need to hear any more words. He brought his head down and engulfed the head of Minho's dick with his mouth, instantly lapping at the slit with his tongue. Minho gripped his hips tightly enough to leave imprints there, not making an effort at suppressing the gargling groan in his throat. He then yanked Jeongin's hips back, who yelped in surprise amd slid off his penis.

However, Jeongin had no intent of letting go. He immediately latched back on to suckle at the head, his tongue pressing down on the prominent vein. He then went down inch by inch and excrutiatingly slow, and Minho couldn't take it. Of course he knew about Jeongin wanting to tease him, but he wouldn't have any of it.

Minho lifted his head up and spread Jeongin's buttcheeks apart, admiring the way his still widened hole clenched around air with every bop of his head. An fan of hot breath escaped Minho's lips and grazed Jeongin's rim, who shivered a bit at the sensation. It wasn't enough to make him crumble, he barely had registered it, and Minho was dead set on changing that. 

Licking a wet stripe from Jeongin's balls to his hole, Minho's tongue dived into it directly. As he traced Jeongin's inner walls, he could taste the remnants of the fruit-flavored lube Felix had used on him. He trusted his tongue in and out fastly, swirling it around and pressing it against every single spot he could feel. It made Jeongin weak.

The young male started whining and whimpering around Minho's dick, the tip hitting the back of his throat repeatedly since his arms barely supported his weight anymore. The tongue up his hole made wet and filthy sounds with every motion, making Jeongin lose it. He stopped sucking on Minho's cock, his mouth just resting around it while the other's movements rockdd him back and forth.

Luckily for him, Minho noticed his quickly declining control of himself, and pulled thr cock ring off. Jeongin's loud groan at the touch made Minho grunt up his hole, and he continued jerking the younger off, using the quickly accumulating precum as a lubricant. The slide was messy, uncontrolled and unpredictable, and it only added to Jeongin's pleasure.

Feeling his own orgasm approach and unable to ignore it any longer, Minho pulled out of Jeongin to latch onto his thigh. With a final tug at Jeongin's member, the latter came all over Minho's hand and their stomachs. The high sound coming out of Jeongin's mouth sent hravrnly vibrations around Minho's dick and up his spine, and it wasn't long before he came, too, white strings of come being released into the sweet insides that were Jeongin's mouth. 

The boy pulled off of Minho, trying to lap it all up but not quite managing to, the sticky liquid mixing with his saliva, some of it drooling down his chin. He turned around to face Minho,who stared at him with blown eyes, then sat up to pull Jeongin in for a slutty kiss. They tasted spit, they tasted fruity lube, but, more importantly, they tasted themselves, and it made them moan into each other's mouths.

As they parted, a string of the indistinguishable liquid connecting their lips, they stole a short glande to the other two males in the room, Woojin lazily sucking on Felix's dick while the latter, with his eyes closed, guided his movements with a hand in his hair. He let out a small, sated grunt as Woojin hollowed his cheeks around him.

Turning back around, Minho spoke up huskily: "Let's get you cleaned up, hm? Get you ready for round two? The night has barely started, baby."

And he was right. Outside, the sun was just going down behind Seoul's huge skyscrapers, tinting everything orange.


End file.
